TEST STORY
by blitzstormer.1
Summary: JUST A TEST!


Chapter One

I Collapse

After school, like any other normal day, I went upstairs to do homework and after that call my best friend, Jackie. But, before I could get that far, my mom calls me down the stairs.

"Kimiko? What would you like for supper tonight?" said my mom Mandi.

"Uh..I don't know mom," I answered

"How about we got out to eat tonight? At that new restaurant Mato Sans?"

"Sure mom." Let me do a little of explaining here, me and my mom live together alone. I have no brothers or sisters, and mom never talks about father. All I know is that his last name was Young, so that's what I go by. Kimiko Young. Although, I just like being called Kim. After that, I went upstairs to call Jackie, see what she was up to.

"Hey, Jackie its me Kim, whats up?"

"Hey Kim, nothing much, just doing stupid history homework."

"Its not that hard. Learning about the warriors is pretty easy to me." I answered.

"That's because everythings easy to you, everything came to you on a silver plate, great long dark hair, golden eyes…and a brain? Too good to be true." Replied Jackie.

"I don't have _everything _you've got a great family, all I have is my mom."

"Your still lucky, my siblings make me want to pull my hair out sometimes."

"At least you have company."

"Your mom tries hard ya know, I would love it if my mom was as nice as yours. My moms away all the time singing and performing in France or London or whatever."

Jackies mom was and still is a somewhat famous singer, her name is Gina Mato, her maiden name was Gina de Bleu, a French born women, a Japense father. She came here and met Tako Mato married him, but still resumes life in the limelight.

"Jackie, don't be so hard on her."

"How can I not be Kim? She's never here, and when she is here, Dad and her argue..it gets so irritating and she never really pays much attention to me, Sami, or Suni."

"Jackie, I feel really bad for you, but you and Gina have had some good times right?"

"Yeah, really rare good times." Said Jackie bitterly.

"I'm gonna go, I've got..um..algebra homework to get done."

"Ok Kim, talk to you later."

"Bye"

After I hung up, I went over to the desk in my room to get my Algebra homework done, I'd only hung up on Jackie early because I'm not good at solving personal problems like that at all. I didn't want to make things worse and turn Jackie against Gina, or worse, get Jackie mad at me. After being in thought for awhile, I finally turned to get my homework done.

"Kimi, are you ready to go?" said Mom.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready."

"Alright, lets go,"

We got in the car, and after driving the car and silence for awhile, I turned up the radio, with nothing on but static, I gave up and turned it off.

"Hows your training going?" Asked mom.

"Great, I'm doing the best in the class! I really like these lessons!" You see, my mom signed me up to take karate lessons, and all the other types, and I really think they'll come in handy someday."

"That's great Kimi! I'm really glad you like them so much! Cha-"

"What mom?"

"Nothing dear, oh look were here already, fancy place huh?"

And it was! When we entered I saw my karate teacher Lyn there, so I went over to talk to her.

"Hi Lyn!" I said

"Hello Kim, how are you?"

"I'm great Lyn, is the food here good?"

"It's the best I've ever aten! I hope you enjoy your food!"

"I will, see you tomorrow Lyn!" And with that, I left to me and my moms table.

"Kim, what would you like?" My mom asked.

"Um, I think I'll have some of this soup."

"Just soup? Do you want a salad with that or anything?"

"Eh, no just soup."

"Ok, If that's what you want."

After our waitress came we talked for a little, mostly about school, or moms work. Finally, our food came and, we eat in silence for most of it. Until a woman caught my eye, she was sitting at the far end of the room. She had pretty long strawberry hair, green eyes, and a black dress, the weird thing was, she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Mom, do you know who that is?" I asked.

"Who?"

"That woman with the long hair, she isn't wearing any shoes."

"Huh, I've never seen her before, maybe she's new to the town."

"Why isn't she wearing any shoes?" I asked

"Maybe its some sort of old custom of religion her family has followed for years, if that's not it I don't know what is."

"It just seems sort of weird, isn't that not allowed in restaurants?"

"Probably not, but im not going to be a snitch and tell on her." My mom said.

We resumed eating, but after our little discussion about the mysterious woman, she kept glancing over at us, like she knew we were talking about her.

"Ready to go Kim?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm full."

"Let me see if I can get our check."

Mom got up to pay for our food at the counter, while she was away, I saw someone else enter. It was a man, for some odd reason, wearing armor of some ancient type, a red silk belt with a reptile eye on it. His hair was long, with a dark green streak in it. His eyes were…gold.

He came over to the no shoes woman, and he looked mad about something. He


End file.
